


The Red Egg

by Awkwardtwt, Shkshaz



Series: Bibliothecary [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bibliothecary, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtwt/pseuds/Awkwardtwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shkshaz/pseuds/Shkshaz
Summary: it's shazza back at it again with another drabble. This one is based around Skeppy, Bad, and the egg. Hope you like it!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bibliothecary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Red Egg

**Author's Note:**

> it's shazza back at it again with another drabble. This one is based around Skeppy, Bad, and the egg. Hope you like it!

The smell of bacon and eggs frying filled the air of the apartment. This was a rare occurrence since both Bad and Skeppy couldn't cook for their lives. 

But still, they tried on special days, and this was a special day, at least, according to Bad it was. 

He was planning on taking Skeppy to this library. It puzzled him since Bad knew he didn’t like reading. Whatever, if Bad was really sure he would like it then he would go, besides, if he didn’t like it he would just tell Bad, and they could leave. 

After finishing breakfast, they left for a very strange journey. Bad was dragging him all around the city centre struggling to find it, which was confusing considering how Bad described the library. They should’ve seen it by now. 

Anyways, it was nearing the afternoon and Skeppy was starting to get tired and decided to rest against a wall when he suddenly fell backwards onto the ground. When he turned around he saw it.

He’d found the library and it was exactly as bad had described it with the brick walls and fairy lights. Bad piped up with excitement, “Skeppy! You found it! Let's go in!”

Skeppy was even more confused now.  _ How _ did it get there, he saw it was a brick wall seconds ago. What the hell. But still, he just wordlessly followed Bad inside the library.

* * *

When he stepped inside got greeted by a man who he assumed was the librarian, “Welcome home Skeppy!” Welcome home? What was that supposed to mean, and how did he know my name? Whatever, I’ll just ignore that for now, let’s see what this library has to offer. 

Skeppy took a step back to take in the library. It looks bigger than it was from the outside. There are three floors when there was definitely only enough room for one floor from out there. Weird. 

His line of thought is interrupted when Karl asks them a question, “Would you like a book to read?” 

“Nah, we’ll just take a look around.” Bad responded. And so they did, strolling around the first floor until they found something that piqued their interest.

A book titled ‘The Red Egg’. They sat down on the beanbags and read the book together. When they finished they decided that they both felt compelled to find out more about the egg and what it is. 

“We’d probably need more people to help us though,” Bad said, 

“What if we found people and then meet up here again!” 

“Yeah! We could do that,” Skeppy replied, “But before that, we need a name.” 

“What about the Eggies!” Bad sees Skeppy’s embarrassed expression,

“What? Do you have a problem with the name?" 

“I don’t have a  _ problem _ with it, it’s just-”

“Great! Then we’re the Eggies!” 

“I-… alright Bad.” 

And thus, the Eggies were formed, Skeppy and Bad met up the next day having a total of 6 members. Themselves, Antfrost, Captain Puffy, Punz, and Sam. 


End file.
